


Delicious

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, House Party, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Tweek is done ignoring Craig's looks from across the room.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story are aged up
> 
> Enjoy!

Tweek pulled Craig into the bedroom and locked the door. They had been at this party for three hours and Tweek had given up ignoring the looks his boyfriend gave him from across the room while he was talking with Token. Token’s house was huge, so it was easy to find a room to get some alone time. And boy did Tweek need alone time with Craig. Tweek pushed Craig up against the door, dropping to his knees. Craig raised an eyebrow at this. He knew he wanted to get Tweek worked up. Hoping for a make out session or something. But not a blowjob. They were at a party for fuck sake. But hey, he’ll take it. Craig was already half hard by the time Tweek had pulled off his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down. Tweek smiled up at his boyfriend through thick, blonde lashes and Craig swore he’d never seen anything so beautiful. Tweek wrapped his delicate fingers around his boyfriend’s cock, pumping him for awhile before taking him into his mouth fully. Craig bucked his hips into the tight heat surrounding him and let out an appreciative moan. He was the luckiest guy in the world to have a boyfriend with no gag reflex. Tweek looked up from his place between Craig’s legs. “This is delicious”. Tweek teased his head before licking at the underside of Craig’s cock. Craig threw his head back in pure bliss. Tweek heard an audible thump as Craig’s head hit the wall. Tweek giggled.  
“Oh shut up y- oh God TWEEK!”, Craig moaned. Tweek pulled off him.  
“Tweek what the fuck?”.  
“I,I want you to fuck me”. Craig wasn’t hearing that right. Was he? Well then. Craig pushed Tweek off him. “Strip”.  
“W-what?”, Tweek was surprised with the dominance in Craig’s voice.  
“I. Said. Strip. You. Slut”, Craig let out through gritted teeth. Tweek hurried to do as was told. Pulling off his clothes and waiting patiently for his next order. Craig pushed him on the bed. He held three fingers to Tweek’s mouth. “Suck”. Tweek obliged, opening his mouth to let Craig’s fingers enter before sucking on them.

“Yeah that’s it you bitch. You miss having my cock in your mouth. Don’t you?”, Craig smirked. Tweek nodded. He withdrew his fingers from Tweek’s mouth. “Spread your legs”. Tweek, once again, done what he was told. Spreading his legs as wide as he was capable of.

Tweek whined when he felt one of Craig’s fingers enter him. Once he knew he was comfortable, Craig wasted no time adding a second, making a scissoring motion to stretch open his boyfriend’s greedy hole wide enough to add a third. All while his blonde beauty was moaning in delight with the feeling of being so full below him. “You love this don’t you baby? Having three of my fingers in you. I bet you feel so full. Such a good boy for me”, Craig said. Tweek whimpered at the praise.

“Craig I want your cock. Please”, Tweek was desperate for his boyfriend to fuck him with more than just his fingers. Craig pulled his fingers out, Tweek whining at the empty feeling. But that was soon replaced with a surprised moan as Craig thrusted into him. Craig set a rough pace, angling himself so he hit Tweek’s prostate with every thrust. Ten minutes later they were both coming, spilling out onto what they were sure were Token’s parents’ bed sheets. After they cleaned up and got dressed, Craig kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “Remind me to get you worked up like that again”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so please be nice. Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
